Snow
by Roshania
Summary: Elle est là, sous la neige, avec son simple débardeur blanc et son habituel short en jean. Et elle a froid. Et elle pense à N. Encore.


En frissonnant, Touko se frictionna les bras et pesta contre elle-même. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas préparée convenablement à ce voyage ? La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait échappée de justesse à l'hypothermie. N'apprendra-t-elle donc jamais de ses erreurs ?

À ce moment-là, un petit garçon vêtu d'une grosse doudoune accompagné de sa mère passa devant elle en lui jetant un regard étonné.

– Maman ! Elle a pas froid la madame, habillée comme ça ? demanda l'enfant sans faire preuve d'une quelconque discrétion.

La mère en question se tourna vers elle et loucha sur sa tenue. Un débardeur blanc et un short en jean. Alors qu'il neigeait.

– Il faut croire que certaines personnes n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une aussi belle doudoune que toi, affirma-t-elle à son fils en souriant.

Touko leur jeta un regard noir tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en riant. Elle ne demandait que ça, que d'avoir une doudoune bien chaude et confortable !

Retenant tant bien que mal son énervement, la jeune femme constata avec horreur qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient constellés de flocons de neige et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles auraient pu déclencher un tsunami. Le centre pokémon, ainsi que tous les autres établissements publics étaient bondés de monde, impossible donc de s'incruster en douce pour profiter du chauffage.

La température chuta encore de quelques degrés. Dans ses souvenirs, la température moyenne de Janusia n'était pas aussi basse ! Par désespoir, ses yeux scrutèrent avidement les environs à la recherche d'un abri quelconque. Peut-être Arceus avait-il eu pitié d'elle, car du coin de l'œil elle la dresseuse remarqua un endroit désert et abrité de la neige. Folle de joie, Touko se précipita vers l'endroit tant convoité, faute de mieux, prenant soin de ne pas attirer le regard des autres passants en quête de refuge. Arrivée à destination, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin sec et tenta se réchauffer à l'aide de sa chaleur corporelle. Si le ciel n'était pas envahi de nuages et de courants d'air froid, elle n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser la capsule spéciale Vol pour rentrer chez elle ! Mais le fait est qu'en ce moment, c'était bien trop dangereux. Touko lâcha un juron. En parlant de voyage fabuleux, instructif et inoubliable, le professeur Keteleeria n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle vivrait ce genre de situations ! S'efforçant de rester éveillée, la dresseuse observa les passants pour ne pas céder à l'ennui. Tous étaient chaudement vêtus. Et elle était morte de froid. Les heures passaient, et des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient au fur et à mesure. « _Team Plasma... Dragon légendaire... Type glace... Héros... Pavonnay... Seigneur N..._ » Elle entendait des informations, mais était incapable de faire le lien entre celles-ci et ce qu'elle savait. Tout lui semblait si irréel... Alors que la lune brillait doucement à travers les nuages épais, il lui sembla apercevoir un homme aux cheveux verts, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre un nom sur ce personnage qui lui était familier et pourtant si lointain, son corps se laissa envahir par le froid et son esprit par les ténèbres.

* * *

En reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille s'étonna de se réveiller dans un canapé. Tellement confortable. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour toujours. Mais lorsqu'un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année apparut dans son champ de vision, elle frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Un pervers ? Un psychopathe ? Un fanatique qui l'avait reconnue ? Les journaux n'avaient cessé de parler d'elle suite à la défaite de Ghetis. Une bouffée de colère la submergea à ce souvenir. Ghetis. Ce seul nom suffisait à jeter un froid dans son esprit.

– Tu vas mieux ?

Touko sursauta. Ah oui, elle n'était pas seule. L'homme louche la regardait avec inquiétude, ce qui la toucha profondément. Peu de gens prenaient la peine de se faire du souci pour elle, pensant sans doute que son Dragon Légendaire l'immunisait contre les souffrances habituelles des êtres humains normaux. Mais non, elle n'allait pas bien. Et personne ne s'en rendait compte.

L'homme toussa. Ah, elle l'avait encore oublié.

– Oh pardon ! Je... Je vais mieux.

Elle le fixa un moment. Le plus important lui échappait complètement.

– Qui es-tu ? lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme sourit, puis éclata de rire. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

– Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Quoi que... ce n'est pas vraiment important.

– Comment ça ?

Il ferma les yeux un court instant.

– Disons que je faisais partie de la Team Plasma... et que je me sentais redevable envers notre Seigneur N.

Touko sentit son cœur se serrer. N. Une simple évocation d'un nom -de cette simple lettre- pouvait-elle réellement être aussi douloureuse ? Elle baissa la tête.

– Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, intervint-il en sentant sa tristesse. Je vais prendre ta température, si tu veux bien... Il me semblait que tu avais de la fièvre.

La dresseuse acquiesça d'un air absent et se laissa faire. Elle entendit vaguement l'ancien membre de la Team Plasma lui annoncer que sa température était revenue à la normale, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle pensait que refaire un voyage à travers Unys lui changerait les idées... Et alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se libérer de son affection pour lui, voilà qu'on la ramenait brusquement au point de départ. « _Adieu_ » qu'il lui avait dit... Et pourtant son fantôme ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Au souvenir des cheveux verts qu'elle avait aperçus la veille, elle se redressa brusquement.

– Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

L'homme hésita, puis soupira. Il redoutait sûrement cette question, mais elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin de s'assurer de l'état de sa santé mentale. Elle n'était quand même pas désespérée au point de le voir partout, non ? Non..?

Avec un mélange d'espoir et de peur, elle observa son hôte, lequel se contenta de lui montrer son poignet du doigt.

Ah. Un bracelet. Un bracelet en forme de carré. Le bracelet de N.

Ah. Ses joues sont mouillées. Il pleut ?

L'homme lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

Elle n'était pas folle. Il était toujours là.

Et il veillait sur elle.

Cela suffisait à son bonheur.

* * *

 **Je suis assez fière de ce one-shot, donc je tenais absolument à le partager avec vous, possibles fans du FerrisWheelShipping.**  
 **Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus long au départ, mais finalement, cette fin me convient... Cependant, il y a une _toute petite minuscule_ possibilité que je reprenne ma plume pour pondre une suite... En attendant je la mets en "complete".**

 **J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire ceci, que moi à l'écrire.**


End file.
